Icey: Frieza's Sister and the empress of the universe
by WTFasiancanadian
Summary: Icey, who is the youngest sister of Frieza and the last of the Frieza's race, always seek out to surpass her brother and end the reign of terror that her family had; however, seeing that Goku and Future Trunks managed to kill rest of her family, she tried to see them after she got her power as the new empress. How will she affect the story of Dragon Ball Z and Super?


Icey is currently considered the empress of the universe, who now controls her own army and used her powers to create peace and prosperity for many civilizations, especially those who were in Frieza's control. She was the descendant of Chilled, the third and youngest daughter of King Cold, the younger sister of both Cooler and Frieza. She had love interest for Yamcha during Cell and Buu saga and then later married him at start of Dragon Ball Super.

Icey is the supporting protagonist of the Cell saga, Buu Saga, and rest of the Super saga.

Character:

Name: Icey

Age: Unknown

Gender: Female

Height: 5'4 (Final Form)

Race: Frieza's race

Occupation: Empress

Allegiance:

Galactic Icey Army

Z Fighters

Team Universe 7

Affiliations:

Future Icey (alternate timeline counterpart)

Frieza Clan (relatives)

Chilled (ancestor)

King Cold (father)

Mother

Cooler (brother)

Frieza (brother)

Yamcha (love Interest in Z, husband in Super)

Present Cell (modified clone)

Goku (friend/teammate)

Vegeta (acquaintances/teammate)

Gohan (friend/teammate)

Bulma (friend)

Chi-Chi (friend)

Piccolo (teammate)

Tien Shinhan (teammate)

Master Roshi (teammate)

Krillin (friend/teammate)

Good Buu (teammate)

Android 18 (teammate)

Android 17 (teammate)

Beerus (superior)

Shin (superior)

Whis (superior)

Appearance:

Just like her brother Frieza, she has all the forms like Frieza. Icey's appearance is similar to Frieza but some differences. In all of her forms, she has feminine looks and curves like any females. Her beauty in her 4th form/original form had many mens in her army had crush for her. The gems that's on her head and torso are cyan color while having sky blue skin and stomach exposed in all of her forms except her fourth/base form, which is same white color as her brother Frieza. According to Yamcha, he described her first form was basically a "loli", second form was like "beauty model", third form was like "gym woman" and fourth form was "the elegant queen".

Personality:

Due to her growing up in harsh family rule of King Cold, Icey always had serious and no-nonsense personality. During her young age, she was abused and bullied by Frieza so bad that it left traumatizing mental scar for her. Due to this, Icey gained confidence, seriousness and tough attitude. Occasionally, she breaks out of seriousness and becomes shy and flustered whatever Yamcha does something romantic or "cool" whether its intentional or unintentionally. She also shows her soft side sometimes whatever she's around Yamcha as well as seeing that she chuckles whatever Yamcha does goofy things.

Compared to her brothers, Icey is much more forgiving towards her army and created bonds with them, despite King Cold's dissatisfaction that she was too soft on them. She always listening to their stories and gave advice to them. Icey always had disagreements with her family and trained everyday to hope to surpass her family and take the reign in order to create peace and prosperity for the universe. She was also known for being a prodigy for intellect, as she learned many languages short period of time, efficient training method, and knowledge about cultures and etc.

During Resurrection 'F', Icey for first time cried and felt despair as she called out for help to Yamcha as she was brutally beaten by Golden Frieza due to her traumatizing past haunting her again. This indicates that Icey still needed help and compassion from others despite her best trying not to show weakness to others.

Technique:

 **Death Beam:** The Death Beam is a piercing beam of energy fired from the finger, it is also a signature and most heavily used technique just like Frieza. If the technique is not able to pierce a target it instead creates a huge city sized explosion. To perform the technique, Icey extends her right or left arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. The user is able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. The technique has a faster but weaker variant, and a larger and more powerful rapid fire variant. After perfecting ki control just like Frieza, Icey develop seeking Death Beams that would go on even after piercing a target and seek out more targets.

 **Death Ball:** The Death Ball is Icey's ultimate attack and is usually used as a last resort in battle or as a planet destroying method just like Frieza. The technique is normally a ball of energy charged on the finger and then thrown at the target, though after Dragon Ball Super, Icey displays a more powerful version charged with her whole hand.

 **Death Cannon:** The Death Cannon is Icey's primary Full Power Energy Wave technique. It is a high powered blast of energy and has different variants depending on the form Icey is utilizing.

 **Death Wave:** A powerful long blade-like energy beam creates with two of his fingers and that can slice through anything.

 **Death Saucer:** Similar to Krillin's Destructo Disc, Icey can use it just like frieza except its faster and more efficient. The color is Cyan.

Power:

Due to her father having abnormal high power level, Icey was born with high power level but not to extent of Frieza. She was not a fighting Prodigy unlike Frieza but having the dedication and passion to get rid of her family's tyrannical rule of the universe made her train constantly. According to Icey, while witnessing from Goku and Frieza fighting in planet Namek far away in her ship, she commented that she is only at 1/4 of Frieza's power, indicating that her power level in 4th/base form was 30,000,000

During Cell Saga, Icey was close to Goku and Vegita's Super Saiyan with her 4th/Base form while in Buu Saga, she surpassed Goku's Super Saiyan 3 and had same power level as Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks due to her immense efficient training technique that she learned herself, which was training in her first form and sometimes many other forms other than her base form.

In beginning of Super, Icey married to Yamcha and stopped training herself but looked after Yamcha; however, after seeing Super Saiyan God Goku fighting against Beerus and witnessing Beerus's power, Icey again started training for possibility that unknown threats who could potentially be gods themselves can threat the peace and prosperity of the Universe. During Resurrection 'F', Icey power spiked tremendously as her first form was evenly matched with Frieza's base form itself, but even her base form was no match for Frieza's golden form.


End file.
